


His Butler, Liar

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, One Shot, Short, shitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Sebastian doesn't lie.That was a part of their Covenant. A big part of it, practically the spine.Sebastian never lied.He'd sworn he'd always be there for him.Always.





	His Butler, Liar

Sebastian doesn't lie.

That was a part of their Covenant. A big part of it, practically the spine.  
Sebastian never lied.

He'd sworn he'd always be there for him.

Always.

So why was Finnian crying?

Why was Bard wiping his eyes?

Why was Mey-rin crying oh-so-quietly?

Why was Sebastian on the floor? Silhouetted by blood, eyes open wide, and empty?


End file.
